Know When To Fold 'Em
by Lancer1968
Summary: Johnny Teaches Scott A Lesson


Know When To Fold 'Em

Summary: Johnny Teaches Scott A Lesson

Warning: Cussing

Any and All Disclaimers Applicable

The Boston-bred man watched in bewilderment as his brother demonstrated yet one more time, the correct technique to be employed to win at their current scheme. Onlookers had gathered in a close circle around the table to observe as well since the men's antics were the best entertainment going on in the sleepy little town of Morro Coyo, leastwise today for sure. Most were amused as the exceedingly conspicuous city slicker, based upon the elaborate costume he wore, seemed fully befuddled by the demonstration. Yes, indeed, there were countless slacked mouths, jaw dropping grins, suppressed laughs with each plop on the part of the dapper dandy.

"I got five dollars that say he can't did it," croaked one gruff-speaking cowpoke.

"Do it," corrected his partner, his eyes danced merrily at the scene.

"Do what?" the older man questioned, the confusion clearly etched upon his weathered face.

"He can't do it, not "did it"", the other grinned broadly, his pearly whites were on display, nice and straight, no discoloration and none were missing. The gals in close proximity noticed, while their smiles of appreciation moved from the men seated at the table to the young cowboy, who had gallantly tipped his hat at the females.

"Well, ain't that what I already said," the cowpoke grumbled, now more confused than ever at his cohort.

"Never mind, you're completely hopeless when it come to speaking the King's English." He slapped the older man on his shoulder. "Hey, looks like that fancy dude is gonna take another stab."

"Well, what about my bet? Ain't ya even interested?" the older man inquired, making it more like a complaint than a question.

"No bet. You know a fool and his money are soon parted. And I'm nobody's fool, especially not yours. Just watch and see if dang nab-it if I'm not right."

# # #

Johnny sighed, "Come on Boston, it's easy if ya know how. Watch me again, and then do exactly like I do."

Scott looked at his brother cross-eyed, "What do you think I've been doing?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulders, "Not sure. Whatever the hell it is ya ain't doin' it right, 'cos it sure ain't workin'. Watch again. I'll go real slow this time, and then ya do just like me. Got it?"

Scott rolled his eyes upward, a large gust of air escaped from his puckered lips, "Fine, please by all means, show me, again, brother."

The crowd watched as Johnny slow and deliberate, placed a large flat tortilla shell on his plate.

Johnny nodded at the crowd, reserved his best smile for the gals who were watching him now, and then he spooned portions of meat, tomatoes, green chili peppers, onions, jalapeños peppers and cheese in individual layers within the shell. He stacked each ingredient on top of the previous one. He next reached for the bottle of red hot sauce and generosity added the spicy topping. With a smirk he aimed towards his brother, Johnny added another dash of the hot sauce before he folded the ends of the tortilla towards the middle. With practiced hands he rolled the entire concoction into a burrito, with nary a dribble, rip nor tear displayed on the rolled tortilla casing. Not spilling a single morsel Johnny took a large bite, chewed it with relish as the flavors meshed together inside his mouth. He grinned as the heat took hold.

"Whoo-wee! Now that is muy bueno! Boston, ya just need ta learn not ta overfill the tortilla, once ya got that down pat, then ya'll know when ta fold 'em. Ya keep overstuffin' your tortilla; it's got ta be just the right amount of this and the right amount of that."

Scott slapped his hand to his forehead in frustration, "Oh really? You think that perhaps, brother, you could have told me that before we started? My ruffled shirt is ruined with these hot sauce stains." He pointed to the botches on his once pristine white shirt. "I suppose these will never come out. I presume this is why you told me to wear my finery into town today?"

"Hot dang! Johnny exclaimed with excitement. "No brother of mine should be caught dead wearing that damn shirt anyway! Here, Scott, try just one more time, see if ya can't drop sauce onto those fancy grey pants."

~Fin~


End file.
